


Empathy 共情

by sevenie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexuality, M/M, 情感感应
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Eduardo可以读出别人的感情。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 14





	1. A side

**Author's Note:**

> EME无差。电影fanfic。和现实人物无关。

-A side-  
  
Eduardo可以读出别人的感情。  
  
并不是全然的心灵感应读心术，像X战警里的超能力那样。而是他可以“感受”到别人的情绪，这更像是普通人的一种社交能力，而且他并非时时刻刻都知道别人的心情。唯一的特殊性是他真的可以感受，无需肢体接触，只要站在当事人的周围，只要当事人的情绪足够强烈。就像被情感波影响，如果情感真的是一种波。太过强烈的情绪会使他头晕目眩。  
  
他的这种能力从童年就开始体现出来，随着年龄的增长而逐渐增强。  
  
在Eduardo真正有自我意识前他会把别人的情绪当成是自己的，这很普通，每个小孩都是这样，分不清自己和别人的区别。而当到了有自己想法的年龄他只当这是生活的一部分。  
  
他从幼儿园起就讨厌三件事：1. 父亲的批评，2. 任何人吵架（太过强烈的情绪使他身体不适），3. 去现场看球赛（他小学时曾在观众席上被同学们胜利的喜悦直接击晕，但同学只当他太激动了，校医也这样以为）。  
  
17岁时，Eduardo才发现大部分人通过神态语言和逻辑来推断一个人的情绪，而非直接“感受”。  
  
高中前他都不觉得自己有什么与众不同的，他一直以为所有人都是这样的，人可以感受到别人的情绪，就和人会饿会困会害怕一样。直到一次高级写作课教到了修辞手法共情（Empathy），他对这个词的定义（设身处地理解别人的情感和想法）感到困惑。  
  
“有什么不对的。”当午餐时间Eduardo问起这件事，他的朋友满不在乎地啃着三明治，“这是一种修辞手法，和比喻夸张是一样的。又不是说你真的可以感受到别人的情感。”  
  
“可是…”Eduardo说，“我是说，如果一个人因为今天的意大利面配肉酱而不是番茄酱这种事高兴当然没什么大不了的，但如果学校球队赢了或一个人谈恋爱了，那种喜悦简直是辐射式的，简直令人头疼。难道你感觉不到吗？”  
  
“…………………”朋友停止了咀嚼，举着三明治瞪着他，“当然不能。”停顿了很久，“dude, 那很吓人。“  
  
在一场激烈辩论后，Eduardo受到世界观的刷新和惊吓丝毫不比他朋友受到得少。  
  


* * *

  
Eduardo很长一段时间都觉得Dustin很可怕。  
  
Dustin喜欢夸张。  
  
这也没什么。很多人喜欢夸张，夸张的语调，夸张的手势，夸张的形容词，用“我爱你莫妮卡”的语气说“我爱吃胡萝卜”。他们很可爱，他们使气氛活跃，他们永远欢迎新朋友，世界需要热情的人。  
  
所以当Dustin用“我讨厌这个课它的final paper有二十页！”的语气说“我讨厌第一滴血2！”，用“我养了十年的狗死了”的语气说“我的幸运铅笔丢了”也无可厚非。  
  
但他的喜悦是真的。当然不会像他表现出来得持续那么久（久到Mark主动停止编程成为开启枕头大战的人），但程度丝毫不差。而且毫无预兆。  
  
就像派对上突然被踩爆的气球。  
  
刚开始Eduardo难以承受Dustin突然手舞足蹈而自己就在他边上的感觉……每次都和坐了一趟过山车一样刺激。  
  
后来他找到了诀窍。  
  
站在别人旁边。  
  
Chris很平和，他的情绪不会写在脸上但都在可控范围内，而他的发怒征兆是脸一点点变青，这给了Eduardo充足的准备时间。  
  
Billy长年不在寝室。  
  
Mark……Mark是最佳选择。  
  


* * *

  
Mark是Eduardo见过的最自控的人。  
  
他几乎没有什么情绪。  
  
当然，这不是说Mark没有感情。就像Mark大部分时间都面无表情但偶尔还是会笑到抽搐或者一脸不爽抿着嘴一言不发那样，他当然会开心，生气，难过，惊慌……只不过都很淡，离得远一些就什么都感受不到了，而且他的情绪从不像Dustin那么一惊一乍，而是会维持一小段时间，再像它慢慢出现那样又慢慢消失。  
  
Wardo很喜欢和自控的人相处，因为太过强烈的情绪对他来说就是一种压力（不过Dustin突如其来的喜悦那种就比较像惊吓），而他很少在同龄人中见到这样的人。  
  


* * *

  
Eduardo第一次见到Mark时，这个年轻人周围散发着淡淡的懊恼。过了一会儿又感受到了那么一点若有若无的难过。  
  
于是他果断地走向前去。  
  
他们相谈甚欢。Mark面无表情一刻不停地讽刺，他拿身边的一切开炮，这个派对，兄弟会，派对上的人，灯光……Eduardo一点都不介意，因为他能感到Mark一直在偷瞄他的反应，发现他没被激怒时的惊奇和愉悦，虽然都只有一点点。  
  
  
第二次见Mark是在数学课上。  
  
讲座开始了大概15分钟，突然边门发出一声巨响，冲进了一个卫衣拖鞋的卷毛，同学们机械地偏过头或回过头看了一眼就又继续听讲了。他直直走向前排坐在了Eduardo后面。这里很偏因为看不太清右边的两块黑板，但是下课后去问问题很方便，所以只有nerd中的nerd才会坐这附近。Eduardo选这里的原因就是不会有太过激烈的情绪影响他听课。  
  
他回过头去，发现这个迟到的人就是Mark。  
  
Eduardo微笑了。Mark有点尴尬打了个招呼然后一头埋进笔记里。  
  
Eduardo耸耸肩继续听课。  
  
结果他最后还是分心了，除了开始的一刻钟什么都没听进去。因为一阵明显不属于他自己的情绪一直笼罩在他的身后。  
  


* * *

  
Mark唯一一次体现出比较强烈的情绪是Erica和他分手的时候。  
  
Eduardo看到那篇满是恶毒言论的博文十分惊讶，因为一般而言时刻控制自己情绪的人就算生气也是冷战，不是这种一下爆发的风格。  
  
除非Mark失控了。  
  
他抓起外套一路小跑进Kirkland。  
  
Mark真的在生气，看起来他已经在后期阶段了，因为他的愤怒程度只有Chris最后一天提交essay结果网卡了两小时错过due被扣分食堂的饭还格外难吃那次的60%。  
  
  
然后Mark突然想到了什么，他的愤怒情绪一下子消失了，取而代之的是那种熟悉的当他有了什么新想法时的平和的兴奋。  
  
最后Eduardo给了他那个公式。  
  


* * *

  
Eduardo能感到Sean身上传来的幸灾乐祸，这种感觉混合着Dustin的担忧让他想吐。  
  
Mark……Mark几乎是一片空白。  
  
长久和沉溺逻辑和代码，他一头扎入了工作，当人们理智思考的时候是不会有强烈的情绪产生的。他完全控制住了自己的情绪。  
  
当Eduardo走进雨水里摔门而去时，Sean有一点惊讶，Dustin站在Mark旁边，而Mark是空的。  
  


* * *

  
Eduardo推开了玻璃门。  
  
他接过那份文件的时候Mark什么情绪都没有。就和他一直一来一样。所以他才没有任何怀疑。  
  
Eduardo几乎都要觉得Mark是不是知道了他的共情能力所以特意屏蔽了自己的情绪。但当他一把抽掉笔电一下把它砸烂时Mark缩了一下，猛得散发出一下恐慌，然后又收回。  
  
那是很短暂的一下恐惧。但是却像剑一样尖锐。就像锥子直接刺穿虎口那样强烈，这可能是他们认识以来Mark流露出的最强烈的情绪了。和以前那些淡淡的情绪相比完全不是一个层级的。  
  
Eduardo没有在意，他宣称要拿回一切。  
  
  



	2. B side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark小时候是个很敏感的小孩。这给他带来了无穷无尽的烦恼。

-B side-  
  
Mark小时候是个很敏感的小孩。这给他带来了无穷无尽的烦恼。  
  
他讨厌看电影，因为他太容易代入自我了，即使对于一个孩子这也太过强烈。直到小学毕业前每次看电影他都会表现得像别人晕车一样。  
  
小学某次学校组织去看一个灾难片，面对疮痍满目，他的同学们津津有味地往嘴里送着爆米花，而Mark浑身发抖，一开始他还能用空调太冷的理由太搪塞过去，但没到结尾时蜷缩在椅子里紧闭双眼捂住耳朵，甚至严重到老师关心地问他是不是生病了的地步，就没有办法了。  
  
有人上完美术课偷偷在教室墙上用水彩笔涂鸦，老师很生气问是谁干的，说这种行为是对公共财物的破坏。Mark发现自己双手颤抖，耳朵发烫。他在心虚。问题这事儿根本就不是他干的，他用的一直是彩铅。  
  
这非常普通，这样的行为在孩童中是有一定比例的，太敏感的人分不清自己的情绪和别人的情绪。  
  


* * *

  
Mark的情绪非常强烈，强烈到他根本无法控制，但他不是很理解那些情绪，就如同他不擅长理解别人的情绪一样。  
  
他讨厌这样。如果他是个女孩或许会好一点，可惜这个社会自有一套规则，把人们按各种各样的条件分类然后把不同模版往不同人身上套，本能里排斥那些稍有不同的人，就在基因里。  
  
他因此没有少受同学的嘲笑和欺凌。其他男生含沙射影暗示他是gay（虽然后来他发现自己是bisexual），直到高中情况才有所好转。原因有三：1. 他的高中很好，同学都在忙着为大学的简历增光添彩，基本没心思欺凌别人；2. 年级增加教育也更为深入，学生们极力和自己不包容的本能争斗，有意识地去接纳一切；3. Mark变了，多年来他有意识地压抑着自己的内心感受，渐渐学会了忽视它们，这给他带来面无表情的脸，和毫不在意的心，真正的毫不在意。  
  
第三点当然是最主要的原因。  
  
到了大学，Mark已经记不起儿时敏感的自己。大部分时间他觉得那就像另外一个人。他终于可以完美地控制自己的情绪（情绪，而非表情），无论什么事情发生他都一直很平静，有时甚至觉得自己的思维脱离了躯壳。当然，他还是会感到喜悦，悲伤或愤怒之类的情感，他并不是个机器，只不过都不是很强烈。Mark很满意这样的状态，因为面对自己过于强烈的情感他会不知所措，而十几年来的经验证明往往都没有什么好结果。他需要自己的情绪在掌控之下。  
  


* * *

  
Mark在大学里唯一一次接近失控的时候是和Erica吵架的那次。直到在宿舍发表了那篇偏激的博客后他才发现了这一点。  
  
其实严格意义上来讲他不是因为Erica的话而生气的，他因为自己生气的事实而生气。他感受到自己的愤怒，抑制不住的颤抖。他已经很久没有经历这样强烈的情感了。他讨厌失控的感觉。最后他看着Erica大步走开，而他的愤怒还没有消失，无处发泄。他感到恶心。  
  
很久以后会想起这件事Mark才意识到那可能源于是对过去自己的厌恶。  
  
写完那篇博文按下提交后，他才觉得自己的愤怒消退了一点。  
  
然后他灵光一闪。他需要Wardo的那个公式。他强烈的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是一种强烈的兴奋。这种兴奋和网站有关所以他不在意，这是Mark所习惯的。  
  
现在他的脑子里又满是概念和算法了，这是他可以控制的东西。Mark彻底平静了下来。  
  


* * *

  
然后是Wardo冻结账户那次。Mark的恐慌大于愤怒，但是他很快便冷静下来。  
  
Facebook差点被杀死。  
  
很多人觉得这只是大学生的创业，它的失败率是默认值。是的，Facebook很酷，但那又怎样呢，最终它会和千千万万的网站一样昙花一现。成年人的世界难以容下几个毛头小子的儿戏。  
  
Mark不在乎，那些人不懂他们面对的是什么。Facebook不止是一个网站，一堆好玩的功能，一个人们发点东西的社区：它是一个新的概念，一种新的生活方式，一个新时代的入口，它会引起轩然大波，有些人会热爱它拥抱它，有些人会排斥它讨厌它，但他们最终都会注册Facebook。  
  
因为你无法阻止时代的发展。就像你无法阻止电灯晚睡网络社区的普及。虽然新概念不一定好过旧的，但陈旧再强大也永远阻止不了革新。  
  
做一个网站一点都不难。任何一个稍有计算机基础知识的学生都能一下午做出一个简易的静态网站，html和css不是什么困难的语言，你只需要google一下指导教程就能解决大部分技术问题，远不及用Java写个二维小游戏复杂。重要的部分是概念，是点子，它们需要足够新，足够独一无二。然后是维护，网站要足够稳定，它不能动不动就掉线。几小时的瘫痪就足以招致死亡。  
  
当用户暴增服务器难以承受时，他们挺住了；黑客攻击意图盗取用户个人信息时，他们挺住了；当资金不够网站难以持续运作时，他们挺住了。  
  
这种事不能再来一次。他不会让Facebook昙花一现默默无闻。Facebook注定会成功的，他无比确信。这是他的事业，他的孩子，他会看着它走到难以置信的程度。他愿意付出一切。  
  
Wardo不是合适的CFO。  
  
Mark需要绝对控制权。  
  


* * *

  
当Wardo砸掉他的电脑时，Mark没有反应过来。他有一瞬间还以为自己回到了初中的体育课。  
  
他对眼前的一切都不是很理解。在法庭上打官司就像身处梦境。  
  
Wardo看起来，像是被击碎了一样。Mark……Mark什么感觉也没有。他不知道自己应该有什么感觉。实际上此刻他都不觉得自己真的在和Wardo打官司，虽然事实就摆在面前。  
  
他感到一片空白。为了使怪异的感觉散去，他在笔记本上乱涂乱画，就像以前上课走神时那样。  
  


* * *

  
“You are not an asshole; you are just trying so hard to be one."  
  
Eduardo的律师离开了。Mark并不觉得她的话有带来什么影响，什么内心的触动突然来袭的情感飓风，通通没有。  
  
他看着Erica的个人页面，没隔几分钟按一下F5。他不知道自己在干什么。  
  
Mark甚至都不清楚自己在想什么。他不觉得Erica会原谅他，而刷新键不会带来任何改变。  
  
Wardo也不会和他说话了。  
  
Mark想起了那些储物柜上的涂鸦，体育课上不怀好意的碰撞，更衣室里的窃窃私语……那些太过久远的事情。这些事已经不能给他带来任何影响了。  
  
他不是没有朋友。即使在最艰难的时候他也有朋友，即使仅算大学的两年他显然也拥有不止一个朋友。Wardo夸张过头了。  
  
他不生气，他不受伤，虽然情感来源于大脑而非内心，但他的大脑从未停止过思考，所以不妨说他心里一片空洞吧。  
  
Mark想起了他儿时的玩伴们，无数次幼稚的争吵和好扭打和好后再也没了联系；想起了初中的同桌，她总是在Mark走神被点名回答问题时给他递纸条但他从来不看；想起了高中的朋友，他考到了另一个州一所不错的公立大学；想起了Erica，她曾努力跟上他的节奏找话题，蹭他在哈佛的通识课；他想起了Wardo。  
  
他又搞砸了。  
  


* * *

  
Mark看着Wardo走进出发的队伍。商务舱的队伍很短，他很快就拿到了登机牌。  
  
Mark看着工作人员在行李箱上贴好标签，看着Wardo办好行李托运。  
  
Mark看着Wardo在随身背包里翻找了很久，最后起身去旁边的商店买U型枕。  
  
美国飞往新加坡需要几个小时来着？  
  
Mark看着Wardo拖着行李箱走向安检的队伍。  
  
他曾经的好友就要离开了，他们或许过几年会重新开始讲话，Wardo会不再忽视自己的Facebook账号时不时发几条状态，关注Facebook的官方消息，也许他们会恢复好友，但他不会follow他的动态，不会点开Mark的老相册，不会给Mark发生日祝福，避开有他出席的校友活动……  
  
而Mark不会像和Dustin互当点赞狂魔那样刷屏对方的动态，不会像在Chris的主页上那样在他的动态下发表评论，不会在晒宠物的照片时@他，不会再有烂电影马拉松，不用和一个决定星战前传“也不错”的人争上两个星期……  
  
Mark看着Wardo拖着行李箱走进安检的队伍。  
  
Mark想起那天睡过数学基础课去蹭其他教室的讲座，环顾教室突然看到一个熟悉的脑袋。于是他走过去。前排的男生回过头来。他们在犹太兄弟会的主题派对上见过一次。Wardo对他微笑，头发比上次长了一点，微微卷曲。他面无表情地说hi，然后低头翻着自己的笔记。他的心跳得飞快。  
  
他感到无比悲伤。  
  
他觉得自己被撕裂了，剩下的碎片过一会儿可以被小心翼翼地拼回，但那些丢失的部分再也回不来了。  
  
他努力地想要把这种感觉收回，就像他过去千百次压抑住几乎所有情感那样。他失败了。  
  
这份情感太过强烈，他像小时候去电影院看电影那样感到头晕目眩，几乎承受不住。  
  
  
Wardo突然停了下来。  
他回过了头。  
  
  
-End-


End file.
